disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Item World
The Item World is a recurring feature in the Disgaea series. It is a series of randomly generated levels with access to higher-level monsters than the fixed storyline levels, a concept borrowed from Nippon Ichi's game released the previous year, La Pucelle: Tactics' "Dark World", although accessed in different ways. Introduction The item world provides the player a place to level items up by clearing levels, defeating item bosses, and subduing innocents. This allows for creation of very powerful items and sometimes to significantly change the way an item behaves. In early games, only items in the item bag could be entered, but in later games items in either the item bag or warehouse were able to be entered. Basics The Item World can be reached via the Red Mage near the Gatekeeper in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness or the thief with the arrow over her head by the shops in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. Both will give the player walkthroughs on the Item World basics and allow the player to choose an item in the item bag (and in later games, the warehouse) and enter its world. In all subsequent Disgaea ''games,'' the Thief will give the player an explanation on the Item World and allow the player to enter the Item World. The player will be required to enter the Item World at some point during Episode 3 in all Disgaea games. It is usually for the purpose of introducing the Item World and having a Level 10 item to enter a special area in order to advance the story. All Item Worlders will also give the player one free Mr. Gency's Exit (five in Disgaea 4), an item that can be used to exit any item world at will (disappears after use). Bosses See Main Article: Item Bosses Special bosses also appear on certain levels in the item world: *On levels 10, 20, 40, 50, 70, and 80, you will have to face an Item General. *On levels 30, 60, and 90, you will have to face an Item King. *On level 100, you will have to face an Item God, except in the case of a Rank 40 item. *In the case of a Rank 40 item, you will instead have to face an Item God 2. ''Disgaea: Hour/Afternoon of Darkness'' Exit Gate Each floor will have an exit gate to the next level. A gatekeeper may or may not be present on the exit gate. Using the exit gate counts as "skipping" the level, which means none of the end-of-combat perks for defeating the map, but the item still levels up. Specialists If the item had unsubdued specialists on it, they will likely appear sooner or later. They will appear as enemies with yellow life bars and at the beginning of the level the camera will pan to them and "check" will show. They will help by attacking other item residents and in-turn be targeted by the other residents for attack. Specialists are only subdued successfully by direct attacks by the player's characters. Geo chains or being killed by non-specialist enemies will not subdue specialists. Creatures In the first Disgaea, the player was required to kill a monster before being able to create it via the Dark Assembly. Many of the powerful creatures and their tiers resided only within the higher levels of the Item world. ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' Gates There are three kinds of portals or gates in the item world. Red Gate The red portal functions the same way as in the other Disgaea games; it is the gate to the next level. Sometimes, it will have a gatekeeper on it, other times it will not. Yellow Gate The yellow portal is called a Mystery Gate. The destination of a mystery gate is... a mystery. Could be good, could be bad. A full list will be available on the Mystery Gate page. Blue Gate The blue portal is called a Court Gate. It is specific to items with Bailiff Specialists, and that is explained in the Felony section. Specialists If the item had unsubdued specialists on it, they will likely appear sooner or later. They will appear as enemies with yellow life bars and at the beginning of the level the camera will pan to them and "check" will show. They will help by attacking other item residents and in-turn be targeted by the other residents for attack. Specialists are only subdued successfully by direct attacks by the player's characters. Geo chains will not subdue specialists. Pirates Pirates are the greatest threat to most people in the item world. They will appear randomly as the player dives deeper into the item. The current floor will determine the kind of pirates that can appear. They are explained more in depth on the Pirates page. Innocent Town On the completion of boss levels, a chance exists that an innocent town will be entered. These are very important places. There may be a hide and seek playing prinny, or some interaction with Axel, deal with the Item Assembly, and spawn new specialists with a Mediator. Also, this provides an opportunity to heal using the item hospital. The dimension guide gives the option to return to the item world or escape it. Hints and Strategies While trying to get to the Land of Carnage try having a character equip a map piece. Then wait at least three turns on the desired floor before advancing to the next one. Also the more pieces on a map, the higher chance a pirate will appear. Note that if any character that has a Map piece equipped is summoned from the Base Panel, (Even if the action is canceled or they do absolutely nothing) the chances that a Pirate will appear on that floor is lowered if not abolished. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' Entering the Item World is done by talking to the Thief standing parallel to Geoffrey. Reverse Pirating was added as a new item world feature. Reverse Pirating is when the player raids Items as a Pirate, attempting to kidnap as many Innocents (Or Specialists to some) as they can. Resistance can come in the form of Notorious Residents, Other Pirates, the Prism Rangers, and the Space Police. They appear in the same way that Pirates would appear if playing in a Normal Item World campaign, just as randomly. Reverse Pirating is achieved by entering the Item World of an Item like usual and choosing a Pirate Ship to use. Each Pirate Ship has a certain amount of Innocents it can hold. Once inside the Item World, the amount of Innocents that can be taken is determined by the Rarity of the Item (Rare and Legendary Items mean a higher Population amount, possibly meaning more Innocents that can be taken.) the Ship you choose, and your own power and patience. Also, in order to enter the Land of Carnage in this installment, You must acquire Illegal Tickets from Pirates (Much in the way of Treasure Maps in Disgaea 2 and Dark Hero Days.) Once they are all received, You must talk to the X-Dimensional Guide and complete 25 X-Dimension stages, access being granted upon completion. No special characters can be recruited in the Land of Carnage in this installment, but there are Pirates that can only be fought here, as well as Rank 35 Items being available here. Here is the Thief's official description of the Item World in Disgaea 3: The item world is an alternative world that exists inside an item. There are many residents in the item world and most are bad residents called Notorius so you can defeat them. But they can be very strong. Raise your level a good amount before you challenge them or they'll kill you. By the way, if you want to go into the item world of an equipment you have equipped, you need to take it off. Basically, you're entering the world of that item so you can't take it with you. Have extra equipment ready. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten'' The Item World in Disgaea 4 has changed with the addition of branching routes. On each floor that is a multiple of 5, the player will be given an option of continuing down the Item Growth Route which increases Item levels and makes special events such as Level Spheres appearing more common. The second route is called the Innocent Route which boosts innocents inside the item and makes special innocents appear inside the item. There is a third route, called the "Treasure Route" which is taken by alternating between Item Growth and Innocent Routes between floors. The Treasure Route increases odds of finding a treasure vault on a floor. These routes are taken by entering a special gate for that route, one gate with a Sword icon for Item Growth and one with a smiley face for Innocent Route. There is also a new minimap called the Item Radar which keeps track of which route the player is going down and which floor special events happen. The minimap can be viewed by pressing the Triangle Button(opens up menu) and the amount of events that appear on the minimap can be increased by the Item World Radar Evil Symbol. The three different routes have an effect of which pirates appear. Reverse Pirating has returned from Disgaea 3 but instead of choosing a premade ship, the player can create their own custom pirate ship for Reverse Pirating. Items can now be increased to Level 300 rather than 200 seen in past games. The amount of bills that can be passed for the Item Assembly has been increased to a maximum of 6 on a Legendary Item(If the player takes many Item Growth Gates). ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness'' The Item World makes a return in Disgaea D2. The Item World has the same purpose of entering an Item to power it up. Stages are generated randomly like before, but the ally Base Panel is located on a Pirate Ship. The player will always start on a Pirate Ship on every floor, and their Pirate Ship can be changed to other Pirate Ships they have obtained. The player now starts off in Innocent Town when entering the Item World on the floor they left off on. The player pass an Item Assembly bill with HL instead of Mana and these bills may be passed any time. Common Items have one bill to pass, Rare items have 2 bills to pass, and Legendary Items have 3 bills to pass. Unlike previous games, these bills can be passed consecutively and additional bills can be passed after clearing 100 floors. A maximum of 6 bills can be passed like Disgaea 4. Not all bills are available as some are unlocked at Floor 10 and 20. Reverse Pirating has been changed to Bonus Stages where the player has a chance to loot Innocents or gain a Level Sphere after clearing the stage. Unlike Reverse Pirating, any characters not on the Pirate Ship will not die after the turn limit for the Bonus Stage has expired. The player will advance to the next stage as normal. Bonus Stages can appear on any floor(except boss floors) but most commonly appear on Floor 25, 51 and 76. There is a limit of 3 Bonus Stages per 100 floors. Item Growth and Innocent Routes are now a toggleable feature in the Cheat Shop. The player can also tweak how many enemies will appear in the Item World. Double killing Item Bosses has been removed in Disgaea D2. After the player clears all floors in the Item World of an item, the item's initial floor will reset to Floor 1 and the rarity will be upgraded from Common to Rare or Rare to Legendary. Items can be levelled to 300 like in Disgaea 4. ''Unlike other games, the stats growth of an item can be increased by the amount of enemies the player defeats in the Item World, up to 15% bonus if 1000 enemies or more are defeated. If Rasetsu Mode is turned on, the Level Limit increases from 300 to 999, a secondary kill bonus based on strength of enemies killed in the Item World can be obtained along with the primary kill bonus. Stronger enemies will increase the rate that the secondary kill bonus goes up by. Item Route becomes much more effective as it raises Kill Bonus gained from killing enemies, and stat bonuses from killing Item Bosses and Pirates. The player can also enter any Item even if it is already max level. If a player turns off Rasetsu Mode, the stats of any Item they leveled beyond the normal cap will return to the normal cap in Normal Mode. This can be reverted by switching back to Rasetsu Mode. ''Disgaea 5 In ''Disgaea 5'' in order to go to the Item World, the player must talk to the Item World Keeper like in previous games. After Chapter 3, Stage 4, the Item World is unlocked and the player must level the Gate Key to level 10 to progress the story similar to how previous games introduced the Item World. There have been multiple changes to the Item World, especially in terms of item leveling. Unlike in previous games where an item could gain levels by skipping a stage, the player must clear the stage instead as item level ups appear on the Bonus List. Item Routes return from Disgaea D2, but instead of changing the Item Route through the Cheat Shop, it now must be changed in Innocent Town. There are new Item Routes such as the Mystery Room Route and the Invader Route. Mystery Rooms function similarly to Disgaea D2, as there is a random chance of entering one when clearing or skipping a stage. Unlike previous games where the maximum amount of floors one could traverse in a item was determined by rarity, there is no limit of the maximum amount of floors for an item. Rarity now determines the stat multiplier for the an item, and it is increased by the Item World. There are new Item World events such as Bottlemail, Egg Delivery, and Innocent stages. Level Spheres return and in order to utilize them, they must be destroyed. Level Fish is a new item which must be lifted when clearing or skipping a stage to gain a level. Kill Bonus returns from Disgaea D2, and it is increased by the same way. Stronger enemies will increase the Kill Bonus on an item faster. The maximum Kill Bonus for an Item is 400. Item Assembly returns, but instead of using Mana or HL, a new currency called Item Points must be used to pay for the Item Assembly bills. Item Points can be obtained by redeeming items the player has in his/her inventory. Category:Gameplay Category:Terms